sketch_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/23 April 2016
12:31 i exist 12:46 hi i exist 12:46 im dad 12:49 Nyes 12:49 Hello ther 12:49 NYEEEEEEEEEEES 12:49 e 12:49 nyehlo 12:50 Tmw your moods keep swinging and you're sitting there like "fUCKING HELL MAKE UP YOUR MIND." 12:50 tfw 12:50 you on your monthly 12:53 My monthlys are lighter now. c: 12:55 Tmw br a i n f r e e z e 12:57 * SketchNebula doesn't have monthly cus no gender 12:57 lel 01:05 lolololol 01:05 lellelelellelelelell 01:11 heLL. 01:11 I HAVENT CHEDKED TUBMLR IN AN HOUR 01:16 iT'S A MOIJASDKASD. 01:16 I still can't believe I memorized that nickname. 01:16 y Sketch. 01:16 *Ay 01:17 XDDDDD 01:17 Aye 01:17 i (gg) y 01:17 fuck 01:17 No, I did not say "And Sketch" in spanish. 01:17 It was a spelling mistake. 01:17 Yes 01:17 And Sketch 01:17 But then in Italian 01:17 E Sketch 01:17 Oh Mike. 01:17 Hm? 01:17 In spanish that is "y bosquejo'. 01:18 E Schizzo. 01:18 Shizzo? 01:18 Sketch, private message pls 01:18 Mi papa interiores de escarcha. (snipars) 01:19 what? 01:19 Dat's Spanish. 01:19 Non capisco Spagnolo. 01:19 der is five people in chat (Excluding Renbot since that is an alt/bot or whateva) 01:20 Wait, no six. 01:20 I forgot to include myself. 01:20 I'm playing UNTIL DAWN right now. 01:20 I WANT TO GET ALL THE TWINS CLUES 01:21 SO JOSH WON'T DIE. 01:21 I want him 01:21 to live 01:21 and become 01:21 a wendigo. 01:21 Also dat sick fuk gave Ashley a black guy. 01:21 eYE 01:21 EYE 01:21 wHAT 01:21 XD 01:21 I ME AN T 01:21 E Y E 01:21 N O T 01:21 BLA CK G U Y 01:21 o k t h e n 01:22 Sketch 01:22 pst 01:22 sSSS 01:22 SSS 01:22 wHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER IN UNDERTALE. 01:22 caps 01:22 ffs 01:22 Me encanta aspirar apagado que dick. (snipars) (woody) 01:22 ewe 01:23 Cassie pls 01:23 No. 01:23 No t 01:23 like 01:23 th a t 01:23 O h. 01:23 Sinner. 01:23 YOU SINICAL. 01:24 cas are zou using google translate xD 01:24 She is. 01:24 For some of it. XD 01:24 I tihnk... 01:24 *think 01:24 I know most of it. lm a o 01:24 O rly? 01:24 Ya 01:24 Oh really? 01:25 Tell me every spanish word you know. I am doing this cus I am bored btw 01:25 Inb4 wall of words 01:25 Dude no I'd spam chat. 01:25 Ich fühle mich wirklich frech heute Abend 01:25 01:26 :3 01:26 Pm den 01:26 yes i used gooogle tranzlate 01:26 Is it bad I confuse Japanese with Chinese sometimes. 01:27 *? 01:27 Not period. 01:27 Your not the only one 01:27 Me sera asesinato tu y ocultar el cuerpo. :3 01:27 Sera? 01:27 Does that mean evening? 01:27 Because in Italian, it means evening. 01:27 Sketch 01:27 Prepare for my special attack. 01:27 It means will in spanish. 01:27 * MikeSulpher hugs Sketch. 01:28 oH THAT WAS A SPOT ON TRANSLATION. 01:28 Es ist nichts. Ernsthaft nichts. :3 01:29 ATTENTION MONSTERS, MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! I'M A SKELETON MADE WITH MAGIC BONES AND LOTS OF COOL. 01:29 I fucking love this papyroo song 01:29 Now. 01:29 I'm going to play Until Dawn. 01:29 Che cazzo? 01:29 Soooo. 01:29 Sketch 01:30 and I said NYEEEEH HEH HEH HEH. NYEH HEH HEH. I SAID NYEH. WHAT'S BONING ON. 01:30 Now. 01:30 Yo sera mierda papiro. (snipars) (snipars) 01:30 Talk to you nerds latr. 01:30 ist nicht mein Bruder kühl? 01:35 JI 01:35 MIN 01:35 I 01:35 PA 01:35 BO 02:02 Chat went dead. 02:03 Sketch. 02:03 I'm back. 02:03 yYE 02:03 Your big brother is baaaaack. 02:03 YEYEYYEY 02:03 EYEWRSYFER 02:03 DSTEYYYE 02:03 EYEYEYE 02:03 EWSDFIRODFLòGV 02:03 DSFXCKBVLFDò 02:03 CXHBVSDFKLCòBV FDH 02:03 BSFDHBV 02:03 XD 02:03 FDSCG 02:03 yey 02:03 Dat spam doe 02:03 Sketch calm down 02:03 calm yer jimmies. 02:04 ;-; 02:04 Why you cry 02:06 ;-; 02:06 Sketch. 02:06 C'mon don't cry. 02:06 i missed youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 02:06 big brothreeeeeeee 02:08 I'm here too ;-; 02:08 I WAS planning to beat the game and come online, but... eh, I wanted to talk to 'ya. 02:08 * MikeSulpher hugs Sketch. 02:09 I'll beat it later :3 02:09 yey 02:09 * SketchNebula hugs 02:09 and sjjjj cowhat 02:10 ;-; 02:15 I want hugs too ;-; 02:15 Sketch, pm pls if you're not busy right noooow. 01:30 and I said NYEEEEH HEH HEH HEH. NYEH HEH HEH. I SAID NYEH. WHAT'S BONING ON. 01:30 Now. 01:30 Yo sera mierda papiro. (snipars) (snipars) 01:30 Talk to you nerds latr. 01:30 ist nicht mein Bruder kühl? 01:35 JI 01:35 MIN 01:35 I 01:35 PA 01:35 BO 02:02 Chat went dead. 02:03 Sketch. 02:03 I'm back. 02:03 yYE 02:03 Your big brother is baaaaack. 02:03 YEYEYYEY 02:03 EYEWRSYFER 02:03 DSTEYYYE 02:03 EYEYEYE 02:03 EWSDFIRODFLòGV 02:03 DSFXCKBVLFDò 02:03 CXHBVSDFKLCòBV FDH 02:03 BSFDHBV 02:03 XD 02:03 FDSCG 02:03 yey 02:03 Dat spam doe 02:03 Sketch calm down 02:03 calm yer jimmies. 02:04 ;-; 02:04 Why you cry 02:06 ;-; 02:06 Sketch. 02:06 C'mon don't cry. 02:06 i missed youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 02:06 big brothreeeeeeee 02:08 I'm here too ;-; 02:08 I WAS planning to beat the game and come online, but...